Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of Robin Hood
one day in mideveil england the lion king King Richard has ruled the land and was kind to everyone in england nottingham but his younger and jealous brother Prince John wanted to take over his snake lackey Sir Hiss hypnotized him and sent him off on a cruisade thus Prince John took over the kingdom taxing everyone and his wolf sheriff Sheriff of Nottingham was on the hunt for Robin Hood who was a fox and Little John who was a bear and a good human canada hero Dudley Do Right helped Robin Hood and Little John outwit the Sheriff and hung out with them on a tree meanwhile Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman arrive in nottingham and meet Robin Hood and Little John and become their friends they also befriend Dudley Do Right but they hear a stage coach coming Prince John and Sir Hiss are collecting taxes they stole from the poor to feed the rich and Boris and Natasha arrive and are hired by Prince John as his royal knights but Prince John gets angry after Sir Hiss mentions King Richard and Boris and Natasha question on who King Richard is meanwhile Robin Hood Little John Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right disguise themselves as fortune tellers and trick Prince John into giving them his money and rob him the rhino guards chase them but the wagon falls apart knocking Prince John Sir Hiss and Boris and Natasha into the mud and Prince John breaks the mirror on Sir Hiss who reminds him that its his mothers mirror and he sucks his thumb and calls for his mom later a rooster minister Alan a Dale is telling the story of the how Robin Hood rob from the rich and gave to the poor and the Sheriff of Nottingham is stealing back the money for Prince John taking it from a dog named Otto and a badger named Frair Tuck and a rabbit family on Skippys birthday but Robin Hood gives him a bow and arrow and Skippy with his siblings and friend Toby the turtle go on a trip but accidently shoot the arrow in Prince Johns courtyard and Skippy goes to get it band meets a vixen named Maid Mairen and a hen named Lady Cluck who are playing bad mitten Maid Mairen and Lady Cluck than have a conversation on the marriage and King Richards return and Prince John plans a tornament and meanwhile Robin Hood is having a cook out with Little John Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right but Robin Hood is dreaming of Maid Mairen and Frair Tuck imforms them that Prince John is hosting a tornament and at the tornament Prince John and Sir Hiss watch the archory meanwhile Robin Hood disguises himself as the stork of debenshire and Little John disguises himself as Sir Reginald and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right disguise themselves as royal knights and the tornament is on Captain Crocodile announces the contastances the Sheriff of Nottingham against the legged stork of debbenshire and Sir Reginald takes Sir Hisses seat and Sir Hiss is captured by Frair Tuck and Alan a Dale and locked in the barrell of whisky after the stork wins Prince John tears off his disguise revealing him to be Robin Hood and to have him exicuted and Rocky and Bullwinkle get exsposed as well by Boris and Natasha who have them locked in cages but Little John grabs Prince John threating him with a dagger ordering him to release Robin Hood and he does but the Sheriff discovers it and a fight goes on Rocky and Bullwinkle break free and lock Boris and Natasha in the cage and Captain Crocodile gets ran over by the tent and when Sir Hiss is free from the barrel Prince John ties him up to the pole and Robin Hood and Maid Mairen have a romantic night and a celebration goes on Little John sings the the phoney king of england and has a party Rocky and Bullwinkle dance to it at the castle the Sheriff and Sir Hiss are singing it too but Prince John is angry and Boris and Natasha suggest for taxes to be payed and everyone who could not pay taxes were sent to prison even Alan a Dale and Peabody and Sherman were arrested too and Frair Tuck got arrested by the Sheriff for high treasing one rainy night at the castle Sir Hiss informs Prince John that Frair Tuck is in jail afterwards Prince John has a plan to use Frair Tuck as bait to trap Robin Hood and Boris and Natasha like that plan also using Dudley Do Right as bait to trap Rocky and Bullwinkle and the vultures Trigger and Nutsy capture Dudley Do Right and get ready exacute him and that night Robin Hood Little John Rocky and Bullwinkle prepare for jail break they break everyone out of prison fighting the Sheriff Boris and Natasha attack Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Sheriff burns the castle tower and Robin Hood jumps in the moat thinking hes been shot by arrows Prince John Sir Hiss Boris and Natasha rejoice thinking Robin Hood is dead but Robin Hood is alive and Boris and Natasha leave nottingham and Prince John chases Sir Hiss beating him with a stick but King Richard returns and sends Prince John Sir Hiss and the Sheriff to prison and forces them to work at a rock pile and Robin Hood weds Maid Marran and Dudley Do Right joins Rocky and Bullwinkle on their next adventures the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films